In traditional electronic communication and messaging platforms, invoking the use of photos and videos requires multiple steps and user interactions. One widely used model includes the user picking a contact or conversation, creating the message, and then sending the message to the chosen contact. In another widely used model, the user creates a message in media (photo or video), then edits the message, and then selects the recipients from a list of contacts. Moreover, capturing the photo or video usually requires a confirmation message or notification to be sent to both the sender and the receiver. These multi-step procedures reduce speed and spontaneity for the sender.
There is a need for a messaging application that enables users to send a photo or video to a chosen contact with one direct and simple user interaction.